Together Forever
by shopaholic287
Summary: What happens if rachel really does move to new york in the last episode of the series and 20 years later a girl named Emma comes to New york for the first time and meets the old gangs kids...!.... my first one...please read and review....!
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

In the tenth season, Rachel really does move to Paris. Slowly, she stops talking to the other five, and very soon she completely cuts off contact with them.

Over the years, all of them had adapted a certain lifestyle and were happily married with kids, old enough to tae care of themselves. All, except Ross, who still expected Rachel to come back…who still fantasized about a life with her and their daughter Emma. However, after Rachel moved to Paris he became a world-known professor and had been interviewed by several journalists as well as talk show hosts to know what fame felt like.

Two years after this, his first wife Carol and her lover had left their son Ben with Ross before going road-tripping, where they had met with a fatal accident. Susan passed away two hours after they were taken to the hospital, and thirteen hours later, Carol also passed away.

To give Ben a life similar to the one Monica and Chandler had decided to give their children, he too bought a house right next to Chandler and Monica's in Westchester.

Speaking of Chandler and Monica…well, just after Ross shifted to Westchester, Monica found out she was pregnant, and nine months later she had a little baby girl, who she named after her best friend Rachel.

Soon after Rachel's birth, success seemed to have kissed their feet. Monica opened her own café 'Friends, Coffee and More…' in Westchester and then all over NY. Chandler, on the hand, did something least expected. Inspired by his kids' childish games, he decided to make an animated musical, after which he had made several movies…all animated comedies, of course.

The people who played for all his movies were very dear to him…yeah, Phoebe and Mike – they got their big break in Chandler's first movie, and became a huge success. They had made up to ten albums till now and had sold over a million copies of each.

The year Monica gave birth to little Rachel, Phoebe and Mike also had twins, Jennifer and Ryan. Inspired by their friends' lifestyle, they too bought a house in Westchester, and did a lot of charity work and had quite a few awareness concerts.

Joey shifted to LA right after Rachel moved to Paris. There, he met Alex, married her, and then made it big in Hollywood, and was also a part of many successful dramas and television shows. He also had kids – a boy, Jake, and a girl, Amanda. Neither of them were particularly fond of acting. Jake preferred cooking, and Amanda, fashion designing.

She was inspired by her Aunt Rachel, who also made it big. She had her own line of clothing now: The Rachel Green collection. This happened as soon as she reached Paris, she got an offer to take out her own line of clothing. She grabbed the opportunity as soon as she could, and within months, she became a fashion icon for girls all over the world.

She has intended to leave her whole old life behind, but couldn't do so when she met Joey in India. She had gone there to open her store in the city of Mumbai, but there she met Joey, who asked her to be his designer for all his forthcoming movies. After thinking for countless days and fighting many battles with her head and heart, she finally accepted Joey's offer and after a year, decided to move to Los Angeles.

After shifting to Paris, another big thing had happened to Rachel. A month later, she found out she was pregnant with Ross's baby. She had thought of an abortion, but when she found out that she was going to have twins, she somehow just couldn't get them aborted, and had a baby boy Zack and a baby girl Ashley.

And now, twenty years later, this was the situation of the Friends:

_RACHEL GREEN: _Fashion Designer

Kids: Emma, 23 ; Zack, 19 ; Ashley, 19

_MONICA GELLER-BING:_ Top chef

_CHANDLER__ BING:_ Director

Kids: Jack, 20 ; Erica, 20 ; Rachel, 15

_ROSS GELLER:_ World-known professor

Kids: Ben, 29

_JOEY TRIBBIANI: _Actor_ (With wife Alex Tribbiani: _Housewife)

Kids: Jake, 18 ; Amanda, 15

…………and at last:

_PHOEBE BUFFAY-HANNIGAN: _Singer-Guitarist _(with husband Mike Hannigan: _Pianist-Singer

Kids: Ryan 15 ; Jennifer, 15


	2. Chapter 2

** Birthday Surprises  
**

"It's perfect! I love it!" exclaimed Erica. "I know honey. It's a lovely place and we loved living here", replied Monica, getting excited at the thought of her daughter living in the same apartment, where she had spent her first few days, "And it's a lot bigger now."

"Yeah" said Ed, their estate agent, "According to dad, there were 6 apartments on each floor and no lifts. Then someone from the 3rd floor advised the owner to demolish the buildings. After that they got lifts and instead of keeping 6, they kept 2 apartments on a floor. So now you have 5 bedrooms, 3 with attached bathrooms and 2 with walk-in closets, a hot tub plus a gigantic sized kitchen, balcony and living room."

"Man! What was it like to live in a house that had only 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms?" asked Erica in astonishment.

"Actually honey, 2 bedrooms, not 3 and 1 bathroom, not 2", said Monica.

"Gosh! How did you guys ever manage?"

"We were used to it but then you and Jack came along and we wanted a bigger place for you kids. Even you and Jack would have managed if you weren't brought up so lavishly", replied Monica, "So do you want it?"

"Absolutely!" shouted Erica in delight. Monica looked at Ed and nodded.

"Here are the papers", he passed the papers to Monica and then to a confused Erica, he said "Mrs. Geller told me to keep the papers ready. She said she knew you would love it"

"Well she was right", she smiled and then hugging her mom, she said "Thanks mom, this has been the best birthday gift ever"

"It has hasn't it?" came Jack's voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Erica

"Hey dude", said Jack, "Well it's not only your birthday. Mom and Dad got me the house right across the hall a week ago."

"Oh my God. He was the neighbor who I was getting excited to meet?!" said Erica, to which they all laughed

"Surprise!" shouted a ton of people. It was Amanda's 16th birthday and it was her best one ever. The guy she had been crushin' on since almost a year asked her out early in the morning and her parents had been showering her with gifts. First she got the latest Sony VAIO laptop, a 9 carat diamond ring from Gucci, clothes worth 100,000$ from an assortment of brands, a shiny black BMW and now a huge surprise party with not only all her celebrity and school friends, but also all her celebrity friends' parents. It was like a dream come true for her.

She was so shocked to see the crowd that after 3 minutes of complete silence, she creamed as if she had got the most precious diamond in the world.

"OMG Amanda! This is the best party ever" said Rebecca, who happened to be her dad favorite co-start daughter and her best friend since kindergarten.

"I know" she replied, "And I had no idea that mo and dad had been planning this all along"

"Well they weren't" said Ashley, "This is your birthday gift from mom, Emma, Zack and me"

"Oh my God. You didn't need to give me any" she said hugging her.

"Well too late for that isn't it?" she teased her. "Anyways we totally did. I mean Emma isn't here and we all know that she's your favorite so she had to do something for you! And anyways we aren't done yet. There's another surprise from mom and partly from me. Come with me. You to Bec"

She took Amanda's hand and took her upto her old tree house. "Well?"

"Umm…..?" they both they said, clearly missing the point.

"Guys, open the door!" said Ashley, surprised at their dumbness. But just as they were opening the door she stopped them and said "Wait let me get a camera. This look is one Emma wouldn't want to miss."

Rebecca and Amanda waited for 5 minutes and then Ashley came back and led them into the tree house and then a second later, everyone at the party was distracted by 2 very loud shrieks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N : guys please review…..and I wanna thank pisceangirlpower, who happens to be my best friend, for typing out the prologue for me………


	3. Chapter 3

The Big Surprise

"Like it?" asked Ashley with a huge smile on her face

"Like it? Like it? When you convert a 16 year olds 2,000 sq. ft. tree house into a closet then she doesn't like it. She falls in love with it!" said Amanda, still a bit screechy.

"Well said" was all Ashley could think of saying, but Rebecca still hadn't said anything.

"I am so jealous and happy for you at the same time. You have such a giant closet now. This is so totally completely unbelievable" said Rebecca, in a tone not different from Amanda's.

But it really was unbelievable. The whole thing was painted hot lime green, light blue and white, her favorite colors. There was a huge pink couch in the middle and light pink carpet all over the floor. And that was the _only_ furniture in the whole tree house. The rest of the place was filled with clothes, bags, shades, jewelry, shoes and various other things.

"That's not it sweety, there's more." Said Rachel as she entered the tree house with Alex and Joey. She then went upto a door and opened it. "Check this out"

"OH MY GOD" came another loud shriek. It was Amanda who just went to the place where her Aunt Rachel had told her to go and came back with an extremely shocked expression on her face.

"That passageway leads straight to your room. On the way you will find all kinds of make-up, skin and hair products and accessories. And lots of other stuff which Zack put without informing me." said Rachel, "Anyways, how do you like it?"

"I am in love with all this." She said hugging Rachel and her parents one by one. "Believe me, this has been my best birthday ever!"

…………………………………………………………………………...

"So dad, what was the big surprise you and mom were talking about yesterday?" Jack said, asking his father as they were sitting in Jacks new apartment and Chandler's old one.

"Let's wait for Erica and you mom. Or again they'll say that we didn't wait for them." said Chandler.

"Yeah. Well, speaking of them, where are they?"

"Oh they had gone to pick up Rachel from a party and were supposed to be back by 7:30 and it's already 8:00 o' clock."

"God! Can they ever come on time?" fussed Jack.

"I know, and this is nothing. Wait till you get into a completely serious relationship. You're gonna see the true colors of the species known as 'women'" said Chandler.

"Dad, please call up mom and ask her to come quickly"

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. I called her up the last time. It's your turn now."

"She's your wife!"

"Exactly why I want you to call her up" said Chandler, laughing.

"Alright." Said Jack and got up to get the phone. He dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" said Monica's voice

"Should I even ask where you are?" said Jack.

"No, that wouldn't be such a great idea." replied Monica.

"Well, I still will. Where are you?"

"Um, we'll be a bit late. Rachel isn't ready to leave the party yet"

"Number one; you're already late and two; what is with that girl? Does she not realize that we are waiting for her?"

"Now Jack, this is the second time I'll be giving you this lecture. First I gave it to you for Erica. Rachel is a growing girl and"

"Yeah – Talk to dad" he said, handing over the phone to him.

"Where are you?" said Chandler.

"Um….Rachel isn't ready to leave the party yet…and I don't blame her, it's the first time she's gone for a party with a REAL date"

"What? With which guy." said Chandler getting angry.

"Ryan" said Monica in a bored voice.

"Ryan? You mean our Ryan. Ryan Hannigan?"

"Yes. Chandler, how blind are you? They have liked each other since ages."

"Wow. That's great. I'm so happy for Rach"

"I know. Me too. Oh, she's here. We'll be there in 20 minutes. Bye hun."

"Kay. Bye."

25 minutes later Erica called her brother and father downstairs. "So dad, what's the big surprise?" said Erica.

"Well" he took out a remote control and pressed a button. Instantly two shutters went up and revealed the two most beautiful cars in the world.

"OH MY GOD" shouted Erica and Rachel while Jack said "I don't believe this"

"Happy birthday kids" said Chandler giving the two of them a hug.

"Awesome dad" they shouted and took the keys from and entered their very own Porsche Carrera's.

_Sorry for the late updates people. There's a lot going on with me right now._

_Hope you all like it. Please read and review!!!!!!!_


End file.
